chicken nugget dipping sauce
by neyruto
Summary: a trip to mcdonalds can only end in disaster. major character death.


boy x boy, mature themes do not read if it is illegal to do so in your country or if you are underraged.

i wrote this fic for the fourth of july

* * *

naruto was walking along the street in narutotown, america usa with his best friend sasuke when as per usual his stomach started growling. ever since the whites had taken over, ramen and other ethnic foods had been banned and replaced by american fast food. the ninjas had been planning to fight back, but ever since the hokage had been replaced by the american president john mccain (this is an AU, where barack obama had not been elected), it had been hard to organize and overthrow with the secret service patrolling the city.

obessity was on the rise amoungst civilians but for ninjas it wasnt hard for them to shed the weight considering the vasts amounts of cardio they do everyday, in preperation to take dwon the white empire.

naruto turned to sasuke, "im hungry teme, i treated you to burger king last time so its your turn to deef EME"

sasuke scoffed, but didnt sayt a word as they walked up to the entrace of mcdonalds. he reached for the handle. he took a step. he held the door open for naruto who took a step inside. they both began walking inside. they chcked which line was shorter. they made their way to the first cashier but they saw a lady and couldnt tell if she was in line or not so they asked her and she shook her head and moved aside some more so as not to confuse anyone else. sasuke went up to the cashier and placed their order. it was a big mac meal for sasuke and a 20 piece chicken nuggey meal for naruto. sasuke pulled out his american money and paid the man. they waited a few minutes for their food and then got their drinks (dr. pepper and orange fanta, respecitively) and sat down.

naruto peeled open one of his tens of thousands of packaged of sweet honey sauce and this is when sasuke got an idea. he watched naruto carefully dip the nuggey into the sauce and felt his pants harden. what could he do to get naruto to suck his nugget? he thought, chewing lustfully on his big mac. his eyes glazed over as naruto began to deep throat the meat circle. anxiously hereached for a handful of sauces.

"hey! idiot, those are mine. you're eating a fucking hamburger why do you need sauce" naruto schreeched.

"usuradonkachi...im just bringing a couple home for some of the microwaved american fries i have in my house, i forgot to pick up ketchup at the mall yesterday"

everything in the village had been turned into a mall

naruto's demenonr relaxed and he continued to lick the tip of the nugget and then swallow it whole . sasuike could stand it no longer, literally, because his boner was so massively and painfully errect that the weight of it caused him to be bound to the chair. he waited a few minutes before looking at his watch and telling naruto it was time to go. naruto didnt think twice about the time, which they had plenty of actually, because naruto could not count or read. they left the resturant and sasuke absconded them into his giant texas style ranch-house. he told naruto he'd be right back and went to the bathroom where he was going to put his plan into action.

he quickly began opening all of the packages of honey sauce and poured them directly on his di*ck. "this will get naruto to kiss me for sure, he thought" hed been wanting to kiss naurot ever since the day that he kissed naruto before, but this time a real kiss with more tounge and some light fondle. sasuke put his pants back on and limped his sticky dick to the kitchen.

"hey naurto, ive got a suprize for you" he whispered clutching at his pants.

"waubhths sasyuhb" naruto said mouthful of fries (what is it sasuke, except he said it in japanese3)

sasuke whiped out his ducj

narutos eyes were glued on the sticky brown sauce on sasukes junk. he could smell the familiar smell of it. immediately he hashed his clothes ansd stood their naked for sasuke they embraced in a hearty kiss rolling onto the floor. narutos mouth went all around sasukes penis and they did all kinds of blowjobs for three hours until they couldnt move

stairing into sasukes eyes huggfully, naruto whispered

"lets move into your bedroom and

start

the

butt

stuff"

he said.


End file.
